tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Standoff over North America
Log Title: Standoff over North America Characters: Ace, Cobra Commander, Marissa, Spike, Techno-Viper, Viper Location: Skies over North America Date: March 13, 2015 TP: Pyramid of Darkness TP Summary: Ace, Marissa, and Spike engage Cobra Commander's Kingsnake over North America. Category:2015 Category:Logs As logged by Ace - Friday, March 13, 2015, 9:37 PM Command Center - The Pit This is the heart of the G.I. Joe base. It is set up almost like NASA's Mission Control Center, but on a grander scale. Instead of only one wall filled with screens, three of the walls have large screens that display maps and information. Leading from the center of the room is a slope filled with rows of monitoring stations, where individual techs can watch just part of the world. In the center of the room is a raised dais. From here the command staff can watch the action and also address troops gathered along the fourth wall, which is set up like a briefing area. All of the Pit seems to be accessible from various doors leading from the Command Center. Joe LTJG Marissa says, "Ace. Spike is going to fly me to Sable Island to meet the rest of the naval crew there." Joe Col. Ace says, "Alright, Marissa. I'll contact the Station Manager of the Sable Island Research Station to make sure the sand isn't too soft for an Autobot shuttle to land." Joe Deep Six says, "Bad news, Joes. Snapdragon was right -- Cobra has their Kingsnake back on action, and it's up and moving east towards the US." Joe Col. Ace says, "Definitely not good, Six. We'll scramble jets to intercept." Ace stands up suddenly, and heads out to suit up. <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Heyah guys?" <> Optimus Prime says, "Hello Spike." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Hey, Spike!" Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 Suited up, Ace takes control of Skystriker II XP-21F #3141. He handles the controls expertly. <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Heyah! Uh... OK, I'm taking Marissa Fairborne home - she recently experienced a death in the Joe family... and - she said a very large Cobra vehicle is coming to the states...like 'en route' for the states. I have the shuttle now. I know we have rules about getting involved with human conflicts, but - do I have permission to engage or not."" Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at Marissa - the audio is on so she can hear as well. "All right - let's just assume Prime will say yes - and I'll head over."" <> Optimus Prime says, "Understood, Spike. Given the circumstances, you have limited authorization to engage. Let the Joes handle the situation but you are free to engage when needed and help them disable it. I do not want any casualties held agaisnt us." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Absolutely, Optimus." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "I can fly pretty well, but could someone please tell me how to fire at something? Say if I would absolutely HAVE to..."" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Any Autobots who want to rendevous are MORE than welcome." EDC Spike says, "EDC personnel - I'm with Marissa Fairborne - we understand a rather large Cobra vehicle is headed stateside? I'm in an Autobot shuttle - we are en route ... as support." Joe Col. Ace says, "Kingsnake approaching US airspace. Scrambling to intercept." Ace intercepts the Kingsnake over the coast of California. Onboard the Kingsnake, Cobra Commander unleashes a swarm of Black Dragons. Ace and his squad engages the enemy. Joe Col. Ace says, "Cobra's throwing out a lot of firepower. Target-rich environment." Ace continues to engage, but the soon his squad is completely overwhelmed by the deluge of jets launching off the deck of the Kingsnake. Joe Col. Ace says, "We're not even slowing it down. Pulling back. The Kingsnake has entered US airspace. Repeat, the Kingsnake has entered US Airspace." Ace follows the Kingsnake over the Northeastern United States - North America. Northeastern United States - North America :The Northeastern United States: this section of the United States runs from the Atlantic Ocean to the Mississippi river and encompasses the regions of New England, the Mid-Atlantic States and the Old Northwestern Territories. Running east to west, the terraine changes from rocky, coastal lands in Maine and Vermont, over the crumbling peaks of the Appalachian Mountains (which stretch down the Eastern half of the country from Maine to Alabama), to the hills of Ohio and the flatlands of Indiana. Along the northern border, from Michigan to New York run the Great Lakes (Superior, Michigan, Huron, Erie and Ontario). Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at the incoming Airship and has a sinking feeling. He deliberately moves the shuttle into the Kingsnake's path. Outside, Autobot Shuttle slowly moves into the flight path of the Kingsnake. Outside, Cobra Airship flies ponderously into the area heading east towards Sable Island. It is massive - picture a SHIELD helicarrier with a snake motif. Or if you will Broadside with flight capabilites in carrier mode. It's BIG. And it continues to launch jets as fast as the US can bring more in to fight them overwhelming them with numbers and sheer firepower. Outside, Outrider> Marissa gulps. "Maybe we should have stayed with Broadside," she allows. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> One of the Vipers looks up on the bridge. "Autobots, sir." Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "I can see that, you moron! What are you waiting for? Blow it away!" Outside, Cobra Airship targets Autobot Shuttle with its weapons. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, Twin speakers from the Outrider boom "Cobra! You've got 30 seconds to turn around before we take action!" EDC Colonel Ace says, "Hope you know what you're doing!" Ace banks around, and opens fire once again on the Kingsnake. Outside, Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 targets Cobra Airship with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." EDC Spike says, "I hope so too!" Outside, Twin speakers from the Outrider boom "Don't be stupid! Our weakest weapon could slice through your vehicle like tin foil. Turn around...NOW!." Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "Fire!" Outside, Cobra Airship opens fire with an array of laser batteries locking in on Outrider as Ace tries to cut them off in his Skystriker. Outside, >> Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 strikes Cobra Airship with 30mm Cannons . << Outside, >> Cobra Airship misses Autobot Shuttle with Laser . << Outside, Outrider> Spike frowns in frustration - but...he manages to fly the shuttle AWAY from the fire. Outside, Autobot Shuttle somehow banks left and avoids the laser volley from the Cobra Airship. Outside, Outrider> Marissa holds on as Spike takes evasive actions. "So much for intimidation!" Outside, Cobra Airship #781> The Viper says, "They've evaded, sir!" Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "I can see that! Keep firing, assholes!" Outside, Outrider> Spike still doesn't make a move to fire. He reaches for the radio. <> The college dropout, Spike says, "OK, we're getting fired on - I REALLY don't want to fire, but do I have permission to engage?!" Outside, Outrider> Marissa says, "So, what's the plan? We draw off fire from the jets?" Outside, Autobot Shuttle 's thrusters fire - and the shuttle flies TOWARD the Kingsnake! Outside, Twin speakers from the Outrider boom "You sonofabitch! Back off and return to your nest...NOW!" Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "It's going to ram us! Pull up! Pull up!" Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at Marissa and frowns "I don't have clearance to fire! ... yet." Outside, Autobot Shuttle The Outrider streaks toward the Kingsnake. However, Spike isn't exactly Ace when it comes to piloting. The scare tactic worked, but not perfectly. The shuttle manages to bank right, but not before skimming past a few of the Kingsnake's panels. <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Spike, you have permission to defend yerself, but fire to disable, not destroy." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "You have my word, Ironhide! Thank you!" Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "What are you doing? Keep firing!" Outside, Cobra Airship handles like a brick and just barely clears the shuttle. Its weapons swivel around and its anti-aircraft batteries line up on the Outrider. Outside, Autobot Shuttle flies away from the Kingsnake. Now, the fairly green pilot tries to right the shuttle's course to go back for another round. Outside, Outrider> Marissa says, "Did you get the permission? Where are the controls?" Outside, Outrider> Marissa searches frantically for a human-sized weapons panel. Outside, Outrider> Spike points to the untouched side. "There!" Outside, Outrider> Spike says nervously "NO missiles! It would blast it to paperclips... We're in an Autobot shuttle, we have to follow Autobot rules!" Outside, Outrider> Marissa says, "OK. You're the gearhead... where should I direct the fire?" Outside, Twin speakers from the Outrider boom "One last chance! I mean it! We ARE engaging our weapon systems!" Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "Fire!" Ace swoops past, trying to take out those AA batteries before they perforate the Autobot shuttle. Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at Marissa and says "YOU are the Joe expert - find somewhere that we can disable, but not blow out of the sky!" Outside, Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 lets off a missile targetting the Kingsnake's weapons pods. Outside, >> Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 strikes Cobra Airship with Shrike Missile. << Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at Marissa - and says in an utterly civilian tone "I'm giving them one more chance! But after that, we're clear to open fire!" Outside, Outrider> Marissa meanwhile targets the Kingsnake's engines, but holds fire 'til Spike gives the order. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander gives his response. Outside, >> Cobra Airship strikes Autobot Shuttle with AA-Battery . << Outside, Outrider> Spike nearly falls out of his seat from the blast. Outside, Twin speakers from the Outrider boom "Asshole - I mean it!" Outside, Outrider> Spike frowns, not willing to attack. Outside, Outrider> Spike moves the thrusters to throttle and speeds toward the Kingship. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> The Viper says, "They're attempting another ram, sir!" Outside, Autobot Shuttle flies toward the Kingsnake again, the AA-Battery attack blasting away the shields, giving Spike and Marissa one more time to threaten the ship to turn around. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "Evasive maneuvers! Fire the laser!" Outside, Outrider> Marissa says, "Now?" Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at Marissa "No! Hold up!" Ace buzzes the Kingsnake again, firing another missile to try to take it down. Outside, >> Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 strikes Cobra Airship with Sidewinder Missile. << Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander deploys more Cobra aircraft to keep Ace and the other US pilots occupied. Outside, Autobot Shuttle speeds toward the Kingsnake again, this time, the scare tactic is a BIT more effective, nearly buzzing the craft. The pilot hopes the near-impact (a direct impact would have sliced through the Kingsnake like buttah) to have it turn around. Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at Marissa and nods in resignation. "Next time...yes...fire..." Ace has to break off the attacks on the Kingsnake as he gets involved in a dogfight with two Cobra pilots at once. Outside, Cobra Airship barely gets out of the way and brings up its heavy laser cannons firing at the shuttle from point-blank range. Outside, >> Cobra Airship misses Autobot Shuttle with Heavy Laser . << Outside, Outrider> Marissa says, "Woah! NOW?" Outside, Outrider> Spike smiles - even gives a cocky smile as he ...HE evades a Cobra vehicle. "YES! Fire - but only to disable!' Outside, Outrider> Marissa says, "Got it!" Outside, >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Cobra Airship with Flash. << Outside, Autobot Shuttle sends out a blinding flash, temporarily overloading all of the Kingsnake's sensors and targetting systems, without injuring a soul. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander arrgs, covering his eyes. "What's going on? Keep firing!" Outside, Cobra Airship #781> "Waiting for weapons systems to come back online, sir. Right now we're flying blind," a Techno-Viper reports. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "Well, fix it, or you're walking home!" Outside, Cobra Airship #781> "Yes, sir!" the Techno-Viper responds, working to restore things like his life depends on it -- because it does. Outside, Twin speakers from the Outrider boom "Give it up, Cobra Commander! We're NOT in the mood!" Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander grabs a microphone. Outside, Twin speakers from Cobra Airship boom, "Neither are we! Don't get involved in things that are none of your business Autobots! Move along or be destroyed!" Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at Marissa. "Wonder if we could like...harpoon its side and drag it out to sea?" Outside, Outrider> Marissa looks around. "Does this ship have that capability?" Outside, Outrider> Spike looks around for a harpoon...harpoon...harpoon... "I...it SHOULD..." Outside, Outrider> Marissa checks the weapons controls. "I don't see anything!" Outside, Outrider> Spike sighs. "Shit..." Outside, Cobra Airship slowly gets its systems back online and begins retargetting the shuttle. Outside, Autobot Shuttle circles the Kingsnake, but doesn't make a move for ramming speed. Spike looks over at Marissa. "Uh...try to maybe target the areas where there're no humans present...or areas you THINK there are no humans present..." Outside, Outrider> Marissa nods. "Should I fire again, then?" Outside, Outrider> Spike takes the microphone and tries to engage in a bit of political blinksmanship. He looks at Marissa and nods. Outside, Outrider> Spike whispers to Marissa "light weaponry only.." Outside, Twin speakers from the Outrider boom "Engage heavy lasers - lock on to the Kingsnake!" Outside, Outrider> Marissa fires the cutting laser, targetting the parts of the engines she can see, hoping to force them to land without killing anyone. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander rasps, "You morons! What are you doing? Fire! Fire!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "I really don't want to kill anyone! But this ship isn't stopping!" Outside, >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Cobra Airship with Cutting-Laser . << Outside, Cobra Airship #781> BOOM! One of the Kingsnake's engines catches fire, and the entire carrier begins to list, nearly throwing both jets and crewmen over the side. The Kingsnake's pilots rush to compensate for the imbalance, as the rest of the Techno-Vipers get the weapon systems online enough to attempt to return fire. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "Fire the rockets!" Outside, >> Cobra Airship strikes Autobot Shuttle with Rocket. << Outside, Outrider> Spike falls out of his seat from the blast. The Outrider briefly loses control. Outside, Autobot Shuttle The Outrider briefly loses control as the pilot is jarred from his seat from the blast. Outside, Outrider> Marissa barely keeps her own footing. "Screw this! I'm taking them down! ... humanely, of course." Outside, >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Cobra Airship with Thermal-Shells . << Outside, Outrider> Spike tries to climb back, but falls back again. The Shuttle continues to descend, but not before Marissa fires. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Thermal shells pepper the Kingsnake, but the pilots have gotten the systems under control, and the Kingsnake surges forward. Outside, Autobot Shuttle Spike tries to climb back, but falls back again. The Shuttle continues to descend, but not before Marissa fires. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "Target their engines! Two can play at this game! Take them down! Fire all missiles!" Outside, >> Cobra Airship misses Autobot Shuttle with Missile. << Outside, Outrider> Spike climbs back into the pilot seat JUST in time to fly away from the missile strike. Outside, Outrider> Marissa says, "Good flyin', Spike. Firing the lasers." Outside, Twin speakers from the Outrider boom "You sonofabitch - do NOT make us destroy you!" Outside, >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Cobra Airship with Laser . << Outside, Cobra Airship #781> AA-batteries on the Kingsnake explode as Marissa targets them and takes them out. Laser batteries of its own return fire on the Autobot craft. Outside, >> Cobra Airship strikes Autobot Shuttle with Laser . << Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at Marissa "When this is done, you're going to have to show me how to fire tho- OW!'! Outside, Outrider> Marissa says, "It looks bad, Spike. We might have to land, or we're going to crash." Outside, Outrider> Spike frowns and thinks... Outside, Outrider> Spike says, "Just wait..." Ace finishes off his attackers, and returns to fire on the main ship. Outside, Twin speakers from the Outrider boom "Cobra Commander - the next thing out of our shuttle bay is going to be missiles - it will destroy your craft...turn...back...NOW" Outside, Outrider> Spike closes his eyes, thinking...hoping... the words will ring true to the masked madman. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "He's bluffing! Finish them off!" Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at Marissa. Outside, Outrider> Marissa says, "Fire our rocket batteries?" Outside, Outrider> Spike takes the controls and nods. "Yes..." Outside, Outrider> Marissa says, "And... away!" Outside, Outrider> Spike closes his eyes and mutters "Forgive me, Prime." Outside, >> Autobot Shuttle strikes Cobra Airship with Rocket Batteries . << Outside, Outrider> Spike sees the impact and then fires the thrusters, hoping to evade every...single...weapon...Cobra Commander is deploying. Outside, Autobot Shuttle sees the impact and then fires the thrusters, hoping to evade every...single...weapon...Cobra Commander is deploying. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> The bottom of the ship and the aft starboard engine of the Kingsnake are bombarded by missiles, doing extensive damage, but confined to the hull of the ship, hopefully minimizing human casualties. Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "Fire the anti-aircraft batteries again! Finish them off!" Outside, >> Cobra Airship strikes Autobot Shuttle with AA-Battery . << Joe Col. Ace says, "No! Marissa!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Mayday Mayday!" Outside, Outrider> Spike looks at Marissa and calls out "Brace for impact, we're going down!" Ace cries out from his jet, and opens fire on the Kingsnake with both Phoenix missiles. Outside, >> Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 strikes Cobra Airship with Phoenix Missile. << Outside, Autobot Shuttle The shuttle - massive in human terms, but modest in Autobot terms falls away from the battle - and descends down...down...down to Earth. Outside, Outrider> Marissa looks around for something to hold only, and leaps for the human crash equipment. Outside, Outrider> Spike grips the shuttle's commands and feverishly tries to steer it to avoid a crash landing. "Just...a little..." Outside, Cobra Airship meanwhile it free to target once more the American jets and fires its lasers at several of them at once. Outside, >> Cobra Airship strikes Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 with Heavy Laser . << Outside, Outrider> Spike sees a field - and desperately steers the shuttle toward the field. Outside, Outrider> Spike says, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!!" Ace lets loose a last Maverick missile, and then breaks off, trying to follow down Marissa and report on her landing. Outside, >> Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 misses Cobra Airship with Maverick. << Outside, Cobra Airship #781> Cobra Commander says, "Blast them out of the sky! Hahahahhaahahaahhahahahaha!" Outside, >> Cobra Airship misses Skystriker II XP-21F #3141 with Rocket. << Ace zooms overhead, following the shuttle as the Kingsnake continues on its way. Outside, Cobra Airship goes to Upper North Atlantic Ocean - Atlantic Ocean. Outside, Cobra Airship has left. Outside, Outrider> Marissa braces for impact! Outside, Autobot Shuttle the shuttle's thrusters spurt and belch as it continues to freefall toward the field. At the last minute, Spike deploys the landing gears. <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Hold on, Spike! Help is on the way!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "*audible distress beacon deployed - going off once every 30 seconds*" Outside, Outrider> *B O O M* Outside, Autobot Shuttle the shuttle manages to slow down, but still slams into a rural field. Joe Col. Ace says, "Autobot shuttle has crashed. Repeat, Autobot shuttle has crashed. Sending crash coordinates now. Kingsnake is away." Outside, Outrider> Marissa is bounced around, but survives the crash intact. Once the shuttle has ground to a halt, a voice from within the crash webbing says shakily, "Well, we didn't die, so all things considered, I'm more impressed by this landing than I was the one on Broadside. Ace flies overhead, marking the landing spot, and then heads back to base, to help remotely guide rescue operations from the downed craft.